Brent Carver
Brent Carver is a Canadian actor. Biography Born in Cranbrook, Canada, Carver left his studies to join the Vancouver Arts Club, before appearing in several television productions, his first major success being the titular Leo in Leo and Me. Carver also appeared in a number of film roles, including Elizabeth Rex and The Legend of Sleepy Hollow (in which he played Ichabod Crane). He also starred in a 2014 stage and film version of Romeo and Juliet with Orlando Bloom as Romeo, playing the role of Friar Laurence. Singing Carver made his first musical appearance in the revue Jubalay, but it was for his role as Luis Molina in Kiss of the Spider Woman that he first gained major recognition and won a Tony Award for Best Actor in a Musical. He also played the main role of Leo Franks in Parade, and Tevye in the Canada Fest's production of Fiddler on the Roof. In 2006 Carver played Gandalf in the world premiere of The Lord of the Rings: The Musical in Toronto, and Pontius Pilate in the 2012 revival of Jesus Christ Superstar. Stage Jubalay (1974)(originated the role) The Pirates of Penzance (1985) *Oh, better far to live and die (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Now for the pirates' lair (contains solo lines) *When you had left our pirate fold (contains solo lines) *Away, away! My heart's on fire! (contains solo lines) *With cat-like tread, upon our prey we steal *Hush, hush, not a word (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) Kiss of the Spider Woman (1992)(originated the role) *Her Name is Aurora (contains solo lines) *Bluebloods (solo) *Dressing Them Up/I Draw the Line (duet) *Dear One (contains solo lines) *Over the Wall II (contains solo lines) *A Visit (duet) *She's a Woman (solo) *Gimme Love (contains solo lines) *Russian Movie/Good Times (contains solo lines) *Mama, It's Me (solo) *Anything for Him (contains solo lines) *Only in the Movies/His Name was Molina (contains solo lines) Parade (1998)(originated the role) *How Can I Call This Home? (contains solo lines) *Leo At Work/What Am I Waiting For? (duet) *Interrogation: I Am Trying to Remember... (contains solo lines) *The Trial (contains solo lines) *This Is Not Over Yet (contains solo lines) *All the Wasted Time (duet) *Sh'ma (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Fiddler on the Roof (2000) *Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *If I Were a Rich Man (solo) *To Life (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Monologue (solo) *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Rebuttal (solo) *Chavaleh (solo) *Anatevka My Life With Albertine (2003)(originated the role) *Balbec-by-the-Sea (contains solo lines) *The Different Albertines (solo) *Sad Balbec (duet) *But What I Say (contains solo lines) *Song of Solitude (solo) *But What I Say (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Letters (contains solo lines) *Albertine's Last Letter (solo) The Lord of the Rings: The Musical (2006)(originated the role) *Lament for Moria (duet) Jesus Christ Superstar (2012) *Pilate's Dream (solo) *Pilate and Christ (contains solo lines) *Trial Before Pilate (Including the Thirty-Nine Lashes)(contains solo lines) Gallery carverjubalay.jpg|Jubalay. carverpirate.jpg|'The Pirate King' in The Pirates of Penzance. carvermolina.jpg|'Luis Molina' and The Spider Woman in Kiss of the Spider Woman. carverleo.jpg|'Leo Frank' in Parade. carvertevye.jpg|'Tevye' in Fiddler on the Roof. carvernarrator.jpg|'The Narrator' in My Life With Albertine. carvergandalf.jpg|'Gandalf' in The Lord of the Rings: The Musical. carverpilate.jpg|'Pontius Pilate' in Jesus Christ Superstar. Carver, Brent Carver, Brent